An Offer He Must Refuse
by PS2wizard
Summary: Rated K  for mild violence. This is the sequel to "Video Lame" and the next episode in my new Danny Phantom season. Danny has found out the company that made his game are in Wisconsin and he gets answers and a difficult decision. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay for those who haven't read my other stories, please do. It will help you understand the plot for this.

By the way, _italics_ are Danny's thoughts.

Act I: News at 5.

**Bed, Bath, and Electronics**

It is a beautiful morning in Amity Park. There is a line outside of the store, and our favorite ghost boy and his friends were in that line. Tucker was getting impatient and Danny and Sam were asleep in lawn chairs that they brought. Tucker was passing the time by putting Danny and Sam's hands together and taking photos that he could sell. However, when he tried putting Sam's hands around Danny's back, he woke her up.

"Huh? TUCKER!" yelled Sam. "How many times have I told to stop doing that?"

"About 30 times or so." replied Tucker.

Danny started to wake up hazily.

_Ugh, why am I sitting in a lawn chair? Why are Sam and Tucker fighting again? Oh yeah, Rock Hero 3 comes out today. _

_"_Morning guys. What are you guys fighting about?" asked Danny.

"Nothing." both of them replied.

"Whatever, by the way, thanks Sam for paying for our games."

"No problem, its the least Tucker and I could do for ditching you last week" said Sam.

"Yeah, how could you Sam" said Tucker. " Also, why did you come? You don't even like games."

"Are you saying that because I'm a girl?"

"No its just weird because you don't like cool things."

"Yeah well noramlly I hate these games because they're so superficial and make people think that guy musicians just hit a few notes and are instant successes and girls are just back-up or sing pop teen songs. I mean, they work really hard and devote their time to their fans. However, this new game has cooler girl characters, goth music, and relates to my rebellious nature."

"Yeah, but you're rich, you could buy the game online."

"They won't let me buy it online."

The sun rose into the sky and someone from inside the store opened the door.

"Bed, Bath, and Electronics is now open" said the employe, soe. "Please form an orderly-"

He never got to finish as the people in line pushed him down and ran inside. Danny and his friends went inside and they saw the behemoth store. There were aisles upon aisles of merchandise for house work and nerds. There were aisles for cleaning, TVs, cooking, and more, but the Danny and his friends were focused on the video game aisle. There were rows of games that Danny and Tucker have already beaten but now they were getting Rock Hero 3.

"Yes there are still some copies." said Tucker.

"Yeah but at this rate, we'll never get our copies." replied Sam.

"Um hello? Ghost powers, remember?" reminded Danny.

He turns intangible and phases through the crowd. He appears on the other side and grabs 3 copies of the game and phases through the crowd back to Sam and Tucker.

"There, now will you stop worrying?" asked Danny.

BOOM!

A sonic boom shakes the room and causes DVD cases to fall. Everyone turns to see Ember angrily floating in the air. Her blue hair in a pony tail, black top and leather pants. She is wearing her skull boots, a long black glove, black bracelet, dark make-up, and purple lipstick.

"No, if anything I'm more worried." replied Sam.

"Yeah, I know musicians like to make an entrance, but this is overdoing it." said Danny.

"Shut it, ghost boy. I'm here for to destroy those awful Rock Hero games. They're not only superficial but they didn't put any of my songs in it." said Ember.

"I told you it was superficial." gloated Sam.

Ember plays a note on her guitar that fires an energy beam at the people in line who are paying for their games. The people in line run away and the beam leaves a mark in the floor.

"Hey, no cutting in line!" joked Danny.

He flew after her while Tucker ran to the front of the line to pay for the games. Trailing right behind her, Danny sped up to catch up with Ember. She turned the knob on her electric guitar to a picture of a fist. She started playing away and causing massive fists to be fired at Danny. At the same time Danny started firing ecto beams at her. The two both hit each other and landed on opposite sides of the store. Danny landed in the Tv section where the TVs were showing the morning news.

"That's all for your 8 o' clock news. Stay tuned for tonight at 5 our top story will be about newly made billionaire of TAP, Andrew Phann and his new headquarters in Wisconsin." said the reporter.

_Wait! Did she just say TAP? That's the company that made that video game aboyut me and Clockwork warned me about about. What are they doing in Wisconsin though?_

Just then, he turns around to see Ember and she whacks Danny with her guitar like a baseball bat.

WHACK!

She knocks Danny into one of the TVs. The shelf with the TVs shakes and they all start to fall. Danny turns intangible to avoid the falling flat screens.

"Hey! You're supposed to be fighting me, remember?" reminded Ember.

"wow, you really need to chill." said Danny.

He firedan ice beam at her and froze her in place. He then performed a ghostly wail move. The sound caused most of electronics to break. Ember couldn't take it and passed out. Danny took out the Fenton thermos and uncapped it, sucking her in. He then recapped it and enjoyed his victory. Sam and Tucker ran over to him.

"Alright dude, we got the games and now we can help" said Tucker.

"You guys are a little late." replied Danny.

"Yeah we can tell." replied Sam.

All around them there was broken TVs, game consoles, and other ruined merchandise. The manager walked over and gave them a mad glare.

"Heh heh. Uh, Sam? asked Danny.

"Um, I think I hear my parents calling." lied Sam.

"Yeah me too. Good luck." said Tucker.

They both dashed out of the store leaving Danny to clean up the mess Ember made.

End of Act I.

Hope you enjoy it. Also please review and vote on my profile's poll.


	2. The Past is Revealed

Act II: Danny the Burglar

**Fenton Household**

Danny came home after spending most of the day cleaning up at Bed, Bath, and Electronics. He walked in as his parents were watching TV.

"Danny, where have you been?" Asked Maddie. "It's almost 5 o' clock."

"Yeah sorry, there was some trouble and- did you say 5 o' clock." asked Danny.

"Yes."

That's when Danny remembered that there was going to be a story on the news about TAP and the guy who made those video games about him.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" yelled Danny.

Surprised, Maddie changed the channel to the news.

"Boring." said Jack. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the lab."

He got up and went down stairs. The TV showed two anchormen: one man and one woman.

"Hello I'm Chuck Valome" said Chuck.

"And I'm Sandra Gale and here are tonight's top stories." said Sandra. "Our top story tonight: TAP and its new headquarters."Two weeks ago, TAP first released the new Danny Phantom video game in Amity Park."

"Yes and even with controversy from concerned parents and the ghost by the name of "Technoid infecting the games, the remaining uninfected games have been selling like hot cakes around the world."

"His name is Technus!" shouted Danny.

"That's right! In just two weeks, CEO of TAP, Andrew Phann has become one of the most successful billionaires ever. Some say even more than Vlad Masters." said Chuck.

"It really shows. Just two days ago, we got new that the new CEO has just set up his global headquarters in Wisconsin at Vlad Masters' abandoned castle." said Sandra.

"WHAT!" Shouted Danny and Maddie.

"Yes, Phann has just purchased the now deserted castle now that Vlad Masters has abandoned it. Though the one thing on people's minds is why go there?"

"Maybe he's buying it because the rumors of it being haunted have sent the prices plummeting or try and find Vlad's money"

"Either way, we wish him good luck in his new home and hope that Vlad doesn't cause a horrible vengeance." joked Sandra.

"After our break, "Do the Guys in White need new outfits"?"

Danny decided to turn the TV off after that.

RING RING

"I GOT IT!" shouted Jack. He rushed back upstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is the Fenton household. You want to come over to interview Danny? Great! See you at 11 o' clock." replied Jack. He then hung up the phone. "Good news Danny, the new wants to do a private interview with you about Vlad."

"Yeah well I can't I'm going to Wisconsin." Replied Danny.

"WHAT!" said Maddie and Jack.

"You heard what they said, someone bought Vlad's castle. Vlad may be gone, but his lab might not be offline or his ghost portal."

"Wait, Vlad has a lab and ghost portal?" asked Maddie.

"Is it better than ours?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, and if that TAP guy finds it, who knows what could happen.

"We would if we knew if it was better than ours."

"All I need to do is use the Fenton Speeder to drive to Wisconsin, check his lab to make sure it's safe, and head back."

"But what about your interview?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, they might want to ask if our lab is better."

"Enough about his lab!" shouted Maddie.

"Wait a minute Dad you just gave me an idea. You're going to do what you were born to do." said Danny.

"Fight ghosts?"

"No."

"Eat my weight in fudge?"

"Not even close."

"Get that pony I wanted?"

"NO! Blather on about ghosts! Just keep the reporter "occupied" while I'm gone."

"Now when you say "occupied"-"

"I mean talk to her and distract her."

"Oh well then you can count on me." said Jack.

"Alright, but you better take Jazz with you. She might get embarrassed here and she has a license." said Maddie.

"Why would she be embarrassed?" asked Jack.

That's when he tripped and fell down the stairs to the lab.

**Somewhere Between Amity Park and Wisconsin**

Danny and Jazz are in the Specter Speeder speeding across the country.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house Danny." said Jazz.

"Yeah well something told me you wouldn't want to hear Dad blather on about ghosts. Plus, you actually have a driver's license." said Danny.

"You really think that Dad can distract that reporter?"

"This is Dad we're talking about; he'll either talk to her the entire or scare her away."

"My money's on scaring her away."

**Fenton Household**

DING DONG

"I'll get it." said Maddie.

She opened the door to find Sandra Gale at the door. She was wearing a red business suit with jeans, black heels, and blonde hair in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue; she had a perfect complexion, and wearing red lipsticks.

"Hello, I'm here to interview Danny Phantom." said Sandra.

"Yes, well come on in why don't you?" offered Danny.

As she came inside, Jack comes in from the kitchen eagerly.

"Why interview him when you can interview- SANDY!" said Jack surprisingly.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" said Sandra.

She then turned around to as a shadow came over her.

"Ghost!"

Jack got serious and dashed at the being behind her like it was a football player at a game. She sidestepped and Jack ended up tackling the cameraman.

"What the-?"

"GhostPILE!" shouted Sandra.

That is when the cameraman and Jack got dog-piled by Sandra.

BASH!

"It's been over 20 years and you still keep falling for that."

"Oh Sunny, you haven't changed a bit, ha ha"

"Um how do you know her?" asked Maddie.

Jack and Sandra heard Maddie and got up.

"Sorry about that Maddie. This is Sandra Gale, or as I used to call her "Sunny". We were best friends in elementary school before she moved." said Jack.

"Nice to meet you and you are?" asked Sunny.

"Maddie, his wife." responded Maddie.

"Oh" Sunny said disappointedly. "Well it's nice to meet you too."

"So what was Jack as a kid?"

"He was so cute back then. He had the most active imagination about ghosts. Though know it looks like it's not part of his imagination. Back in school, he would say he saw a ghost, tell us to duck, and cause a dog pile. Usually, kids said it to mess with him."

"What! You mean that ghost was fake!"

"Oh Jack you kidder.

"Right, kidding." he lied.

"You know, your imagination actually inspired me to become a reporter so I could investigate the supernatural."

"So how come I haven't heard from you till now?"

"After going to college worked my way up, and just 3 months ago I got a job at the news station. I just never thought I would ever see you again."

"Why did you leave? You left right after the science fair."

"Yeah well my father thought you were a bad influence."

"Why would he think that." asked Jack.

"You made a "ghost sucker" out of a thermos and vacuum and caused an explosion when you sucked up a kid's baking soda and vinegar."

"Oh right." remembered Jack.

"How come I've never heard of her?" asked Maddie.

"Well after I met you I couldn't think about anyone else. Except my best friend Vlad. Also fudge and ghosts."

"Wait! Vlad? As in Vlad Masters?" asked Sunny.

"Yes, we were best friends in college before I caused an accident and he became "altered" and I became a ghost hunter and husband."

"Oooh, this just might be better then interviewing your son. Why don't you tell me more while we catch up?"

"You mean you actually WANT to listen me blather on about my past and ghosts? This is the best day of my life!"

Jack and Sunny sat down to chat as Maddie glared in jealousy.

**Outside of Vlad's Castle/TAP Headquarters**

The Specter Speeder slowed down as the saw the massive castle in the distance. Vans and other workers were entering and leaving the castle. In bright neon letters was sign saying "Coming Soon: TAP". Danny was shocked to see the sign again ever since he saw it in Clockwork's message.

"Okay Jazz, I'll be fine by myself." said Danny.

"Are you sure? Asked Jazz.

"Positive, you can't get in without being seen and someone will probably notice the Specter Speeder."

"Okay, and don't forget how to get to his lab."

"Don't worry I'll remember."

He turned into his ghost self and phased through the ship and flew into the castle.

**Vlad's Castle**

He noticed that the castle had dramatically changed. All of Vlad's Greenbay Packers' memorabilia was missing and the entrance had a receptionist desk. He kept on looking and found nothing in the other rooms. He all the rooms had men moving furniture and replacing them with office and lab equipment. He eventually found his way to Vlad's inner sanctum in his library. The room was the only room that didn't look changed. He found the obvious fireplace and the two golden footballs statues. Danny twisted the football and the fireplace separated and a secret entrance flew into the secret hideout and at the end he was amazed.

"Wow." said Danny.

**Vlad's Lab**

He found Vlad's lab. Around him were Vlad's ghost portal, lab equipment, weapons, and other ghost equipment. He walked over to the ecto filter and saw that the filter had another 2 months left.

"Wow to think that this thing would explode in 2 months. Makes me wish Vlad was here. Well I better take this so that no one can use this.

He removed the ecto filter and portal deactivated. Danny felt good about doing that, but then noticed a hallway.

"I may not get another chance like this. Better have a look at Vlad's files.

He flew towards the hallway. It was dark and endless. Then some screens appeared and a hologram of his mom appeared.

"Welcome back honey, what is the password." asked the Maddie-Hologram.

"Um, "Maddie"?" guessed Danny.

"Correct."

"Wow, now that's kind of a creepy."

The screens changed to show multiple screens with files labeled "plans", "secrets", "photos", etc. Curious about the file called "photos" he touched it. Then tens of hundreds of photos of him fighting and his Mom appeared.

"Now that's creepier."

He hit a back button and opened a file called "plans". He touched it and files containing Vlad's plans popped up. Danny recognized many of them that failed and others that never came to be. He went back and selected the file labeled "Secret". He tapped it and the Maddie hologram reappeared.

"Password?"

"Uh "Maddie"?"

"Incorrect."

"How about "Jack is Stupid"?"

"Correct".

The screens changed completely. They started showing picture of ghosts like Bertrand and Amorpho, and Desiree. The main screen showed the Reality Gauntlet and the Gems of Life, Form, Fantasy, and Reality. The file was titled "Operation: New Reality".

"Vlad what were you up to?" he asked to himself. "I just hope that no one ever finds this place."

Then he realized that the entrance to the lab was still open. He left the hallway and went up to the sanctuary while invisible.

**Vlad's Inner Sanctum**

He got back to the library and went to turn the football statue. He tried to turn it but ended turning the wrong statue and it fell to the floor. Worried, Danny became visible and tried to put the statue back. However, suddenly a strange gas was released.

"What the-? Vlad?" asked Danny hazily.

The secret entrance closed just as Danny collapsed. A shadow enveloped as Danny fell to the ground, unconscious.

End of Act II.

Please review, check out my poll, and stay tuned as the finale for this will be here on Monday!


	3. Deal or No Deal

Act III: Deal or No Deal?

**Office Room**

Danny awoke to find himself on a couch.

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Danny.

"Well it looks like you are not only in my office but you might be in trouble." replied a mysterious voice.

Danny looked around to find himself in an office room. There were big bookshelfs, blue walls, a coffee table with drinks, on it, and a desk with a big chair being occupied. The chair spinned around and Danny got a good look at the person sitting in it. The person in it was a man in a casual blue business suit. He had broad shoulders, raven black hair like Danny, a little muscular, blue eyes, and he had a small goatee on his face.

"What the-? How did I get here?" asked Danny

"After I found you unconscious in my study, I brought you in here so I could question you." answered the mysterious man. "But where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Andrew T. Phann, CEO of TAP. Here's my card, and I assume that you are Danny Phantom?"

He passed Danny a business card with his name and phone number.

"Yeah, I'm- wait, did you just say you own TAP?"

"Indeed and you must be here to find out about this."

He pulled somethings from his desk and laid it out for Danny to see. It was a copy of Danny's video game.

"Yes, I had a hunch that you would be coming here soon. Though you're earlier than expected." said Phann.

"You were expecting me?" asked Danny.

"Maybe I should tell you about me. That way I can answer all your questions at once. It all started back during the Disasteroid panic. With businesses panicing, I was able to seige my opportunity and take over many companies, one of which had a game about you."

"WHAT!"

"Please save all questions till the end. Now many companies already had games about you, however they were too scared to sell it because they didn't have your opinion and feared what you would do. I, on the other hand, saw this as a golden opportunity to meet you. So I sold the game in Amity Park first to get your attention. Though it looks like it didn't turn out the way I hoped."

"Did you say "get my attention"?" asked Danny.

"I'm getting to that! Since the game didn't work too well, I figured buying your arch-enemy's castle would get your attention. Apparently it worked, and here we are now. In fact I have something for you."

He took out a check book and some documents and put them out for Danny. He wrote a check and gave it to Danny. Danny was surprised.

"Uh, w-w-w-wow thank you."

"Think nothing of it, but now I have something more urgent. I want to work with you."

"Work with me?"

"Yes, sell you on merchandise and split it 50/50. T-shirts, comics, knick knacks, maybe a cartoon show on Nickelodeon! You'll be be richer than you can imagine."

"I doubt that. I've been rich before and I know some richer, so I think I can imagine pretty high." said Danny.

"Oh really? Well here's how much you'll be getting if you decide to work with me." said Phann.

He wrote a number on a piece of paper. He shoved it towards Danny and he picked it up. Danny's jaw practically dropped to the ground.

"I-I-I-I-I-I- I'll be getting half of this?"

"No that is all yours and you'll get that much, in dollars, per month."

"This is the most generous offer I've ever seen! I'll be richer than Sam! But I'm not sure I want to be a sell-out."

"I understand, but what if I told you this was for a generous cause."

"I'm listening."

"Danny, I became a business man and did all this not so I could sell merchandise with your face on it. Quite the opposite actually. The real reason I want you here to help the world."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe, but not many billionaires care about helping others except on TV."

"Not just our world, I also mean the Ghost Zone."

"WHAT!"

"Danny, unlike most people I think ghosts can be good. I want peace between ghosts and humans. You alone are the perfect example of my dream. And I plan to make a dream a reality. With you and me, we can make the world a better place. You'll be hated less, you'll be able to fight ghostrs less, and maybe be able to live like a normal teenager. You'd be a hero for all eternity. What do you say?" asked Phann.

He couldn't believe it. This was the best offer he ever got. To say no would be the dumbest thing he would ever do. He dreamed of world where he could just be a regular kid again without dealing with fighting ghosts. He could be with his friends, finish high school, and never worry about anything ever again.

"Mr. Phann, I've decided that I- AHHHHH!"

Danny shouted in pain as he felt something hit his head. He felt like he was hit by a train. The room started turning black and Danny was scared. He saw images flashing before his eyes. He saw a wastleland, people living in fear, Phann looking down at them evilly, and Clockwork for a brief moment.

"Danny... Beware...You" said Clockwork.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Then next second he was back in the office panting.

"Danny! Are you okay? You look lie you-"

"Just saw a ghost? yeah, and I've decided that I'm going to say no." Danny said.

Phann took a dark look at him and murmered something to himself.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I'm not a patient man, Mr. Fenton. I think you should reconsider. I'll even change it to 60/40."

"Sorry, but I don't care if you give it all of it to me. I'm not a sell-out and I don't trust you. I hope you understand. Goodbye.

As Danny made his way to the door, Phann pulled out a remote and hit a button on it. Danny felt a giant tremor shake the building. He saw from outside the winsow that a shield was forming around the castle.

"I'm afraid you don't understand Danny. I won't take no for an answer." he said coldy.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"Listen you little brat, I am not letting you leave here until we have a deal."

"Are you insane! Open that shield or else-"

"or else what Mr. Fenton? Are you going to "go ghost" on me? You don't scare me. If anything, I can scare you. I've modified this castle with traps, surveilance, and other gadgets that makes this place 10 times more unescapable than Alcatraz!"

"You're just a weak, threat-making billionaire, just like Vlad."

"I believe you're mistaken. You see, unlike Vlad, I will not show you mercy. Compared to me, Vlad was nothing. I am more powerful then you can imagine. With just a snap of my fingers, I could have your family and loved ones dead."

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

He transformed into his alter-ego and flew at Phann. He punched him so hard that he fell out of his chair.

"You pathetic fool." said Phann.

He pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Attention security, Danny Phantom has just assaulted me. I security be on the look out for Danny Phantom. Capture and bring him back alive, if possible."

He turned it off and stood up. Danny stood there angrily panting and him.

"Now if I were you, I'd either run or change your mind on that deal."

Danny turned invisible and phased through the walls. Sirens were going off in the hallways and guards were searching everywhere for him.

_Man, Tucker could have disabled the shield in minutes. I just hope that leaving them there was a good idea._

**Fenton Household**

Tucker was dressed nicely in a tux andwas just about to enter the Fenton household. Just as he was about to open the door, Sam's hand blocked it. He turned surpisingly to find Sam dressed in a green dress.

"What are you doing here?" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"Danny said I'm going to be interviewed by "Goth Monthly" Magazine." said Sam.

"No he told me that I'm being interviewed for "Geek Weekly" Monthly." said Tucker.

Sam opened the door and Jack was still being interviewed by Sunny. The cameraman dozed off, but Sunny was wide awake.

"-and that's when I faced the ghost and I- oh hey Tucker and Sam." said Jack.

"Wait! You mean Tucker and Sam as in Danny Phantom's bet friends and helpers?" asked Sunny.

"Hey! Don't call Sam a helper." said Tucker.

"Would you two like to be interviewed about Vlad Masters?" asked Sunny.

Tucker was about to object when suddenly he heard the door lock behind them and then he froze.

"Uh actually we would love to answer your questions." Tucker said dully.

"What the- I agree, ask us as many questions as possible. Don't hold back." said Sam almost robotically.

"Great! Sorry Jack, maybe if we have enough footage we can continue the coversation." said Sunny.

"Wait what just-?" Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

They both looked at each other and then saw Danielle quickly float into the kitchen. They both know Danny was behind this and Jack was disappointed.

**TAP Headquarters**

Danny phased out of the castle and was outside. The shield was still up and he knew he couldn't phase through it.

"Great, now what?" said Danny.

However, that's when the guards starting firing their ghost lasers at Danny. He dodged them and flew back inside. He flew into the hallway, but laser started popping out zapping him. He casted a ghost shield to keep himself from being drained. He went intangible and went down a floor to find it empty. He sat down and tried to catch his breathe.

"You can run Danny, but youcan't hide!" shouted Andrew.

Danny looked up to see a loudspeaker and camera. Danny kept on phasing through the walls. _Man how do I get out of here? The ghost shield is to strong and this nut job knows where I'm at and won't stop until I join him. _

That's when it finally hit him.

**Monitor Room**

Andrew Phann was sitting watching the monitors trying to find Danny. He face bruised, he waited to find the ghost boy to either set off a trap or alert his guards.

"Sir we caught something!" said a guard.

"Is it Phantom?" asked Andrew

"No its some ghost dressed like a king and making cheese puns."

Then he saw the halfa walk right up to a camera.

"Alright, you win. I'll work for you." said Danny.

"Really? How di I know this isn't a trick?" Andrew asked into the microphone.

"Just meet me a the front door and I'll confirm it, as Danny Fenton."

"You better."

He turned off the mike and headed for the front door.

**Castle Entrance**

Andrew Phann opened the door with 10 guards behind him. Danny was standing there in his human form.

"So, you finally realized that I win. Though don't take it personally, this is just what's meant be."

"Yeah, yeah, so let's shake on this agreement."

"Danny held out of hand and Andrew took it.

"Glad to have you aboard, however I will have to split the money 90/10."

"I don't think so." said Danny.

"What do you mean?"

"You may be getting 90%, but you'll first need the original 100% of me."

As he said that, he slowly dissolved away, leaving Andrew Phann holding his hand out in thin air. Then the ecto filter fell to the ground.

"FENTON!" shouted Andrew.

"Uh sir, we just checked and Danny Phantom's not here." said a guard.

"WHAT! WHERE COULD HE BE!" shouted the furious CEO.

**Vlad's Lab**

15 minutes earlier.

Danny entered Vlad's lab and quickly put the ecto-filter back in the original spot. The portal hummed to life and opened up.

"Well I gues it's true. It takes two tango-" said Danny.

Then Danny conentrated and split into two Dannys.

"-But three to do the twist." said the clone.

"Okay, I'll head home through the Ghost Zone and you close it behind and deal with the new fruitloop." ordered the original Danny.

"Okay."

Danny flew into the portal and the clone closed it and removed the filter. He put it in his pockets and flew out to trick Andrew.

**Ghost Zone**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, imagining what TAP's CEO would react to the fake Danny.

"Man, I would love to see the look on his face. More importantly, maybe I should focus on getting home.

He floated aimlessly through the Ghost Zone trying to find some familiar landmarks. After about half an hour, he spotted something. Clockwork's tower and base of operations.

"It's time I got some answers out of him." said Danny.

**Clockwork's Fortress**

Danny walks in as Clockwork is still cleaning up Vlad's mess.

"Hello Danny." said Clockwork.

"I don't have time to say hi, I-" said Danny before being cut off.

"Not before I ask you some questions." interrupted Clockwork.

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you at TAP one day early then expected. You're changing the timeline."

"I'M CHANGING THE TIMELINE! You're the one who messed with my head and sent those freaky visions."

"Because you almost ruined the future! You weren't ready, you were supposed to go tomorrow after looking up more information of Andrew Phann. You don't even know how much this will effect the future!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault I heard there about the story about him on the news or that Vlad helped me find out TAP made that game or-"

"Wait, did you say Vlad?"

"Yeah, he gave me a copy of the game."

"Ugh, I should have known. He's messing with the timeline"

"Known what? I know you told me not to ask you any-"

"I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Normally, I wouldn't dare tell you this, but with the new "glitches" I'm forced to tell you."

"TELL ME WHAT!"

"It seems that Vlad is trying to finish one of his unfinished plans and ruin the timeline. You see, you're supposed to end up telling Phann that you have to think about it and then call him to decline. Now things are going to be worse."

"How can it be worse?"

"You have no idea. It seems Vlad is trying to finish his plan using the Reality Gauntlet."

"But I destroyed it."

"And by doing that you've made our enemies more powerful. You see, before the Reality Gauntlet, ghosts were all powerful. They were like gods, but the Observers and Ghostly Elder feared this would lead to chaos. So they used there powers to seperate ghosts from most of their initial powers into the gems of form, life, fantasy, and reality. We thought it would be safer, but when Pariah Dark got ahold of it, we hid it on Earth, where apparently the Showenhower family found it. Those gems contain every ghosts' power. That is why some ghosts have different powers, certain ghosts have powers that they gain from within. Others don't. Vlad must be planning to make another Reality Gauntlet."

"Well can't you do something?"

"We did. We created another set of gems and to contain the released powers and hid them deeply in the Ghost Zone. However, I fear that maybe some of them are weakening and some ghosts' are growing more powerful."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, you have been getting more powers, but the most recent ones were the Lunch Lady having greater control on meat, The Box Ghost box shield, and Technus' virus power. The one ghost I'm more worried about Vlad. He's been learning your moves and is the reason behind this mess. He mentioned something about not wanting me to spy on him. I can see why."

"Well what can we do?"

"What I told you, train, beware TAP, and unite ghosts and humans. Though I fear that Andrew Phann and Vlad are trying to do the opposite."

"I'll try, thank you Clockwork."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"If you want to get back home just follow the bouncy box." hinted Clockwork.

Danny smiled a little and went to find the Box Ghost.

**Fenton Household**

It's been 2 days since Danny left and his family and friends were worried. Tucker and Sam were asleep while Jack and Maddie were still up. Danielle was searching the city looking watch for Danny. Sunny was still at the Fenton household making coffee and trying to comfort Jack. She came up and offered some coffee while Maddie went to check if there were any ghost sightings.

"Thanks Sunny. Where is that boy? I hope that nothing bad happened to him. I mean I used to hope something was bad to him ,but I always meant his ghost half and that was before I knew his secret." said Jack.

"Well, if he's anything like you, I'm sure he'll be fine." said Sunny.

"Thanks Sunny. You know I've been wondering something for the past few years. Why did you be my friend?"

"Well I always thought that you were funny and had a great imagination. Also ... never mind."

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

"Well, I know this is silly but when we were little-"

"Yes, go on."

"I used to have a little cr-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sam and Tucker woke up and Sunny almost had a heart attack.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sunny.

"The Ghost Portal is open! Some ghost is trying to get in!" warned Jack.

Jack picked the Jack o' nine tails and headed to the basement.

**The Lab**

"DIE GHOST!" yelled Jack.

"NO Wait!"

Jack looked and saw that he was just about to attack his son.

"Hey Dad." said Danny.

**Fenton Household**

The Fentons were happily sitting down for breakfast and happy to see Danny again. The TV was on and Jack was waiting for Sunny's report.

"So Danny, were you able to take care of the portal?" asked Maddie.

"Was it better than ours" asked Jack.

"Yes I shut it down and even got to meet the CEO. He offered me a job but I told him that I wasn't a sell-out." said Danny.

"Good for you little brother, we're proud of you."

Just then the news came on the two reporters.

"Hello, and welcome to the 8 o'clock news." said Chuck.

"Yes and today's top story, a private interview with Danny Phantom's father and friends, Jack Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson." said Sunny."

Just then a paper was given to Chuck.

"Wait a minute, we just got breaking news from Wisconsin. It seems while moving into his new castle, CEO of TAP Andrew Phann was attacked yesterday."

Everyone gasped and Danny sunk into his chair with a bad feeling.

"Yes it seems, after offering a job and apologizing to renound hero, Danny Phantom. The ghost boy attacked the billionaire before fleeing the scene. We just received incriminating evidence. Let's watch." reported Chuck.

Suddenly, a surveilance video showing Danny attacking Andrew Phann appeared. Danny sunk lower into his chair as his family members looked at him.

"Surprisingly, Mr. Phann has refused to press charges at the request that Danny Phantom apologizes and repays him. Sunny?"

Just then, another paper was given to Sunny.

"Um, in other news, the interview with Jack Fenton and Danny's friends will be canceled due to the fact the Jack's interview was too boring and mind numbing. Due to this waste of film, Sunny Gale has been demoted to wheather girl. WHEATHER GIRL?" reported Sunny.

That's when Maddie turned off the TV and glared at Danny.

"Soooo, you guys got interviewed?" asked Danny.

"What id the meaning of this?" oredered Maddie.

"Yeah, he makes a game for you, offers you job, and buys at least 50 Fenton cameras from us, and then you punch him?"

"He bought what!" asked Danny.

"You know the cameras that detect ghost signatures even if they're invisible."

"Don't change the subject. Explain!" yelled Maddie.

"It's not what you think!" defended Danny.

"I want you to call Mr. Phann and apologize. NOW!"

"Yes Mom."

Danny went to the phone, took out the business card Andrew gave him.

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Hello Andrew" Danny said.

"That's Mr. PHANN TO YOU!" yelled Andrew.

"I want to apologize for yesterday." Danny said painfully.

"Apology accepted. Now to make things even, I think you owe about the amount I gave you for that game."

Danny grabbed the check he got and ripped it to shreds.

"There anything else?" asked Danny.

"Oh just one more thing, remember that I will get what I want. You thought you were a freak before, I'll make you wish you were up in space with VLAD!"

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP

"Hello?"

Danny hung up the phone and saw that his parents were still mad.

"Good, now march to your room and now electronics for a month!" shouted Maddie.

Danny sagged up the stairs to his room.

**TAP Headquarters**

Andrew hung up the phone and smiled evilly. As he left the room, he threw away the receipt for thr Fenton cameras. He then went down the hallway and entered the security room.

"Just as I planned." he said to himself.

He looked at a video showing Danny entering the secret entrance. He grinned as he got ahold of the ectofilter. He left the room and entered the main study and activated the scret entrance. He went inside and found the lab. He inserted the ecto-filter and the Ghost Portal hummed to life.

"Soon, Danny Phantom will perish and soon I will rule as future ruler."

He laughed menacingly as he left the lab.

End Of Act III.

Dun dun Duhhh. sorry, but I'm going to be taking a break from Danny Phantom to work on other small projects. Please review, and go on my poll in my profile and vote on what my next big project is.


End file.
